China Doll
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: *reinterpretation of Daenerys and Drogo relationship After being given to the Dothraki as a bargaining chip, Talia has to learn how to survive, keep her innocence, and dodge the dangerous Khal Rhoa. Living life as a Dothraki female isn't easy. she will learn that even though her will is strong, the Dothraki specialize in breaking wills.
1. Chapter 1

A king sat in his throne room.

His adviser stood silently to his right as his queen sat poised to his left. She didn't breathe hard nor move a muscle. She sat like a china doll with pure white skin and flawless features. Not even a wrinkle adorned her skin. She was perfect, or so her king liked to imagine. She was pure beauty.

A sound, soft but audible, drifted into the throne too. It could have been people panicking or playing or anything really.

"What is that" the king whispered, more to himself then anyone else, as he tilted his head to the side. Soon his question was answered as a guard of his came bursting through the door.

"Your majesty" he said quickly and out of breath while kneeling out of respect.

"Yes" his voice conveyed for the guard to hurry and speak his mind.

"It's the dothraki" his eyes finally moved up to meet his kings. Without a second thought the king motioned for the man to his left. His advisor moved closer to him slowly as if there was nothing to worry about.

_"_Bring _her"_

The queen turned her head sharply to the king.

"But-" she started but was cut off by a deadly look from her king. She silenced herself quickly and returned to staring forward. But her expression had changed. She was no longer a perfect china doll. She was cracked and her expression showed it all, all the hurt.

"Bring _her"_ his voice held more power. The advisor moved more quickly. He headed toward a door hidden in plane sight behind the queens throne. She struggled not to move, not to get up and go stop this. She had to remind herself that she was just the queen, the decoration.

XXX

"Fini rekki_-what is this place_?" Khal Rhoa murmured as he and his fellow dothraki rode toward the new city. He eyed it suspiciously before bringing his horse to a complete stop. His herd stopped with him.

"Cheyao, Kolver, Kogmen silak anna-_Cheyao, Kolver, Kogmen follow me" _he ordered as he pulled the reigns forcing the horse to face forward as three other dothraki men followed behind swiftly.

XXX

"NO! NOOO!" a girl screamed as she was dragged from a dungeon cell by a guard. She placed a swift punch to ribs knocking the wind out of him and followed it with right hook to his chin. She saw her chance and took it heading straight for the exit. She could hear the footsteps close behind her as she twisted and turned hrough the maze that was the dungeon. Her feet began to sting from being pounded against the hard stone walls. the so-called dress she was wearing hadn't helped much either. After wearing it for years-even decades- in a row it was too small and too thin to doanything but provide an extra, thinner, layer of skin. Just the way it fit was painfully tight.

XGX

"Dothraki" the king greeted unenthusiasticly "how nice to see you"

The Khal nodded absentmindedly in response. He hated this man which should have been a good enough reason to pillage his tiny kingdom, rape his woman, and kill his wife but The Khal was fair, unlike most Khal's like himself.

"What do you have to offer me?" he was quick to the point. There were no pleasantries or hello's. His English was flawless and at some time he spoke it better than the king himself. He was a savage with knowledge.

"She is being brought to us right now" the king replied without hesitation.

"She?"Khal questioned "Only one? In the past you have given me dozens of exceptional slaves but now you only offer me one. Fin qusarvenkhi-_what trickery?"_

"Vos qusarvenkhi-_no trickery" _The queen replied quickly surprising everyone in the room. Who knew she spoke dothraki? "Kisha azho ato ma mas yath ahhaz anna atthira-_we gift you someone with higher value than my life_"

"and of what value is your life to me" Khal Rhoa questioned swiftly. They were beginning to test his patience. He already didn't like them and now they would be so disrespectful as to offer him one was unacceptable! He would not stand for this.

"a life is only as valuable as the person who plans to take it deems" he whispered angrily as hints of his dothraki accent began to show through. "Your life is worth nothing to me! Who is this one nhomi-_bitch_. Does she walk along the great stallion? Do I bow to her and kiss her feet?"

The king had no idea what to say. He would not argue with Rhoa. That would only lead to his death.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

XOX

She was almost there.

She could feel it in her bones. Just a couple feet more she would be-.

"You little bitch" The words were whispered maliciously into her ear before grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it so hard she could feel the tear being created in her scalp. She didn't scream though. She wouldn't scream for him because that was what he wanted. That was what he always wanted.

"I may not be able to force you" the advisor laughed "but they will. They'll mount you like a bitch and take turns destroying that pretty innocence. You'll wish you had accepted me."

Her nails dug into the skin of his hand as he dragged her mercilessly around the stone walls. He would toss her into walls and drag her body against the floor. He was obviously still a little sour about all the times he'd been "turned down". It seemed he had been too used to her nails.

XTX

It was loud.

A door smacked against a wall and out came an adviser with a distraught girl. He dragged her by her hair carelessly to the Dothraki warrior. He tossed her like a rag doll in front of him and the Khal looked at her finally.

He was speechless.

He looked for something to be wrong with the girl, anything. even when she was covered in dirt, bleeding, and scratched all over she was beautiful. Extremely beautiful like, like, like a caramel...china doll.

"This girl" Khal stated "is yours" he looked to the queen and was absolutely sure. they both had the same blue eyes, fair skin-though different complexions. While the queen was a china doll the girl was a caramel haven. He was entranced.

"What does it matter who she belongs to" The king's tone was uninterested "She's yours you may have her."

"She is mine is she" he asked raising an eyebrow "What happened to her?" he motioned to to her bleeding scalp and multiple bruisings.

"She resisted. I had to use much force to get her through the door" The advisor's smile was not Dothraki King eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kogmen, me eth gwe-_Kogmen, he must go"_ His head turned to the left slightly. The queen just waited and watched for the king's reaction as Kogmen, a Dothraki warrior with a huge build and neck length hair, pulled out his sword and ran it neatly through the advisors chest. The King jumped slightly and Khal turned to the other side to face another warrior.

"Cheyao, loshaks-_Cheyao, guards."_

Cheyao, a tiny but powerful warrior, nodded and headed towards the doors and grabbed one guard and snapped his neck. The other gaurd moved to defend himself but was too slow and by the time he had slid his sword out of its sheath there was already one slicing through his jugular. There were three more guards and Cheyao took care of them in a minute.

"Kolver, nayat-_Kolver, girl"_

The only Dothraki that stood behind him stepped forward and around him to reach for the girl. She moved back, immediately getting to her feet. She eyed both the Dothraki in front of warily. Her eyes followed their every twitch. The Khal's eyes examined her.

She was in a stance, he noticed. Not any fighting stance he had seen. So what was she preparing for.

"My guards!' the king screamed "What is this"

"This is my payment" Rhoa replied "Your adviser attacked the girl and she is mine. And your guards...they did not stand straight enough for my liking."

Kolver took a step forward and the girl took one back. She looked over her shoulder momentarily and paused at what she saw. It was her mother, sitting next to the King. Kolver saw his opportunity and took. He grabbed her by her shoulders tossing her over his.

"Mama" she screamed as she kicked and punched at the Dothraki warrior "help me mama!"

Her mother closed her eyes and covered her ears. The kind did noting more than examine his silk robe. The girl screamed louder as they neared the door and her voice became hoarse as they walked past the doors and the throne room was no longer visible to her. She stilled screamed although they came out as nothing but squeaks and whimpers. She still cried for her mother, who sat in the throne room with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart.

Her child was gone now.

XGoTX

A week. It had been a week and still the girl refused to behave.

Rhoa ran a hand down the side of his face.

If he heard one more complaint about the girl he was more likely to kill her than marvel at her. He mumbled a few words under his breath before walking into the tent. The one that he had to have put up especially for her.

_A gift_ he snorted _more of a nuisance than a gift_

He looked around the tent and saw that she was in the corner. Her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried between them. He walked closer to her, silently, deadly, like the predator he was.

"You're good" the girl said not movie an inch from her position "but I've spent my whole life listening for people. I'm hard to sneak up on"

Rhoa looked at her. She lifted her head only to rest it on the side of the tent.

"Is this the part" she asked with a sigh.

"the part?" Rhoa questioned as shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"The part where _you mount me likes bitch and take turns destroying my innocence_" her voice went to the mocking tone and Rhoa raised an eyebrow and looked at her more intenselt.

"As I hear it no one has been able to _mount you like a nitxh and take turns destroying your innocence" _he replied.

"Yes well" she finally turned to face him "im not the biggest follower of being mounted or having my innocence destroyed"

"Tokik nayat-_foolish girl"_ the king said with a role of his eyes.

"Tokik Khal-_foolish king" _ she replied soon after. She turned away from him again and the king chuckled at her childish ways. He also made a mental note that she spoke Dothraki. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Even standing up she didn't even reach his shoulders and even if she stood on the tip of her toes they wouldn't be face to face. She was tiny, in every aspect of the word. Her frame was tiny. Rhoa was worried if he held her too tightly she would break.

"What is your age" he asked with as quint of his eyes.

"Why" she mumbled "so you won't feel like I'm an adolescent when you mount me"

"Do you think that all that crosses my mind is sex" he narrowed his eyes, his tones going a few octaves deeper "you are mine now and the little leisure I am giving you, you are running with" he let go of her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Enjoy the little freedom you have for the rest of today" he looked over his shoulder "Silokh yer hatif Khal Rhoa-_tomorrow you face __Khal__ Rhoa_"


	2. Drunk On Love

"You will be staying here" the Dothraki woman that guided her spoke in choppy English. She nodded all the same and looked at place. Every woman here was sleeping there. She didn't really mind. No matter how she looked at it, it was still a few steps up from dungeon. She would take crowded tent any day.

There was a pair of clothes shoved into her arms and the lady carelessly gestured to the area and left. She guessed that meant she was supposed to change here. It was nice to something new to wear. Something that wasn't the gown she'd been forced to wear all these years. The one that was too tight and was just barely above the point of cutting off circulation. She gripped the hem of the gown tightly and slowly began to pull it over her head. Then she stopped.

She tugged at it some more but couldn't seem to get it past her waist.

"It's stuck" she whined. Instead of deciding to tear her skin off along with the fabric she left it alone. She sighed before setting the clothes she had been handed down in the corner and headed towards the exit. She gave one last longing look at the clothes before leaving.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed. She needed to find a way to get out of this dress. She was sure that it being that tight around her was not healthy. She would have to cut it off if that was what it took.

She began to walk until eventually she found some females. The ones she had found were holding children. She walked into the tent, interested in the nursery of sorts. There were lots of babies and kids which seemed natural. As much as the Dothraki had sex you would expect kids to come of it.

She looked around for a moment and then turned to leave as soon as she did a baby was thrust into her arms. She looked to the woman, startled at the brand new life that was in her arms, but the woman wasn't looking at her and just picked up the next child and began breastfeeding it. Talia looked away and to the child.

XGoTX

"Excuse me" Talia tried to chase down a Dothraki female. She grabbed the ladies arm but the lady just glared and snatched here limb back. Talia thought about how she could have dislocated the limb but decided to let it go. She had to be a better person.

"Hash anha eth addrivat-_do I have to kill someone" _She asked the woman and the look on her face showed she wasn't kidding. The woman stopped and gave her a look that was clearly of distaste.

"Fin hash yer zigere-_what do you want"_ she asked with no hint of interest.

"Ago has-_something sharp"_ Talia replied. The girl looked at her for a moment. Talia pulled and tugged at her dress to show that it was stuck and the woman nodded. She walked away and Talia let out a breath. Finally she could get out of this stupid gown. she waited a minute, looked arounf the spot she was standing. Most of the people that were in the area had cleared. The sun was going to set soon.

When she heard footsteps she turned around only to see the woman with a dothraki male. She nearly turned white.

_He'll get me out of my dress_ she thought to herself _the only problem is how_

She took a step back as the two people had a conversion she didn't want to translate.

"Vos-_no"_ Talia said sternly "Anna vos sneak rhiko-_i no longer need help"_

The man looked at her and smiles. The images that were running through his head were all of Talia's worst nightmares. So when she turned and began to run she was doing the right thing. She knew she couldn't leave the camp. She'd rather be running for life than dying in the desert. Staying in the camp was her only chance of survival.

"He would chase me" she mumbled to herself as she looked over her shoulder and saw him chasing her. She had the brief thought of what would happen if he caught her but shook it out of her head and turned her head to continue running only to smash into something extremely hard.

She landed on her butt. She moved to get up but both of her shoulders were grabbed and she was hauled into the air. She came face to face with Rhoa. She let out a breath of air and thanked whatever higher power that it was Rhoa.

He looked at her strangely as the dothraki that had been chasing her turned around and walked away looking non too pleased.

XGoTX

"It's stuck" she told Rhoa as she pulled on the dress at her waistline. It had only felt tighter and tighter as she went on throughout the day.

"Stuck?" He questioned "how could it get stuck"

"I've been wearing this dress for years now, since I was a little girl." She told him.

"If it's stuck" he said as he grabbed her and turned her around. She was about to ask him what he was doing but before she could she heard the sound of fabric ripping and felt the pressure of the fabric lift from her body. She took a breath and the feeling was physically enjoyable. She hadn't realized how much it had restricted her.

"Wow" she breathed while Rhoa looked at her bare back. There were scars there and a red, angry mark where the dress had been too tight. As he looked down he noticed scars on everything but her buttocks. The scars on her arms had been visible but they were faint and seemingly accidental. The other scars more intentional. The left huge vicious scars they would never fade.

"What happened to your back" he asked as he reached a hand out to race a scar. She visibly shivered at his touch and took a step forward to avoid it.

"The guy you killed, the first one" she looked her shoulder "he had a real talent for getting creative when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Didn't" Rhoa corrected

"What?"

"When he _didn't_ get what he _wanted_" he pointed out and he could see th realization that he was dead set in. That he was dead. Not gone from her life or missing. He no longer existed on this earth.

"And he wanted you?"

"Yeah. He had some strange thing for kids and when I grew up he became obsessed. He was a real nut case" she mumbled more to herself than to Rhoa. Rhoa looked at her for a moment and then walked out of the tent. She stood still, holding the loose fabric to her chest. She wasn't sure if she should leave when she was this vulnerable. Walking out of the tent was one thing, walking out of the tent half naked was another. That was why she was glad when he came back.

He handed her two things, a skirt and a top.

"Change" he ordered as he crossed his arms. It was obvious he didn't expect her to go anywhere so instead she turned her back and let the ripped fabric fall. She put the skirt on first to cover her butt although Rhoa had been enjoying the view. Then she put on the top which only covered her breasts and made the scars on her back visible. She didn't seem to mind though.

"What is your name" he asked as he took a step closer to her and softly trailed the back of his hand down her arm. She shivered visibly at his surprisingly warm touch. She had only ever been used to the cold dungeon. She hadn't even known dothraki warriors could be warm.

"Talia" she responded with an unusual amount of respect in her tone. He hummed t the name and closed his eyes as his hands traveled from her arms to the bare skin of her stomach. He played with he belly button for a moment and unbeknownst to him Talia eyes were closed like his. His hands traveled up her side and stopped at her ribcage which felt too detailed for there to be a layer skin between it and his hand. He spun her around by the shoulders. She looked up expectantly.

His eyes scanned her form and her ribs had been nearly popping out of her skin. No wonder she looked as fragile as she did. He was surprised by how she could run it seemed she would fall apart any moment. Yet, what he really found weird was the attraction he felt towards her even though she looked so starved.

"You should go eat" he said in English "Dinner will be served soon"

She nodded though she was surprised at his sudden urge to get rid of her. She headed for the exit of the tent while Rhoa balled his hands into fist. He needed a lot of self control to let her walk out of that tent.

It was lively where they served dinner.

The place where, for once, she had been kindly directed to. There were men clanking cups full of, what she guessed was, beer. There were woman chattering with each over and then there were children bouncing around there tables with fake swords. She went to where the food was served, grabbed a plate and headed to a empty table. Where else was she supposed to go?

The first few bites she tried to contain herself. The before she knew it she was scarfing food down her throat. She was chewing as fast as possible, chugging-whatever this delicious drink was, and nearly choking with every swallow but with this much food she really didn't care. It'd been so long since she'd had more than a miniscule bit of food.

"If you continue this way you'll die before you get a full stomach"

Talia choked down the food in her mouth and turned to face Rhoa. She smiled at him before turning back to her finished off the last of the cup, which was much more than a little, and turned around to smile again.

"Do you know what that is" he asked her pointing to the cup. She shook her head making her hair fly everywhere.

"No" she replied with a giggle "but it taste great"

_At this rate she'll be drunk by the end of the night_

Rhoa shook his head and watched as she turned around scarfed down the rest of her food. Rhoa gave her a pat on the back before heading over to join the other males of the dinner. Talia went over to get another drink.

Th group of Dothraki's sitting with Rhoa were all laughing and drinking. Ultimately they were having a good time. A few had walked off with some clearly intoxicated had just taken their woman to the middle of the dancefloor. This was a celebration afterall.

Although while Rhoa laughed and drank happily he still kept an eye on the caramel china doll stumbling around the tables and dancing on the girls instead of the boys. She was an odd one after all. He did understand though knowing how she was. She had a fear of being mounted. With a fear like it was very bad to end up in a place like the dothraki.

He watched as a Dothraki warrior came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. As drunk as she was she still managed to move his hands off her waist but he was persistent and kept replacing them. He whispered something into her ear and she shook her head quickly. Now his grip was tighter and she mumbled something about pain to the warrior and tried to push his hands off. He squeezed tighter in response.

"Stop your hurting me!" She yelled and the man holding her laughed. Rhoa tapped the man who he was talking to him on the shoulder. It was the silent way of saying he was leaving.

"Dalen" Rhoa called as he headed towards Talia "khaor- _waist"_

"Fin- _what?" _Dalen questioned, not quite sure of his Khal's command.

"Nayat anni- _girl is mine_" Rhoa stated as his hand subconsciously traveled to his watched it while ignoring the struggles of the girl his hands gripped. He thought about rather the girl was worth his life. It took al of one second before he let her go and took a step back. Talia rubbed her waist to try and ease the pain. Rhoa grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him as he headed towards his tent.

She stumbled and tripped behind him so eventualy he just tossed her over his shoulder.

When Rhoa entered his tent he dropped Talia onto his bed of furs. She giggled and tossed and turned in them.

"Furs" she mumbled burying her face in them. Rhoa ignored her intoxicated ramblings and turned to pour her some water. He heard her get up from the furs and walk over to him. He shook his head when he felt her arms encircle his waist and her hands plaster them self to his abs.

"I'm fragile" she whispered and he chuckled.

"You are drunk" he broke her grip and turned to face her. He held the cup out to her and she took it and set it down.

"Hold me too tightly and I might crack" she was talking no louder than a whisper now.

"Talia"

"Hold me too gently and I might slip between your fingers" Her hands found their way onto his skin. He watched them trace invisible patterns on his biceps and pectorals.

"And then I'll break and you won't be able to fix me"

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and held the at a distance. He reach for the cup she had set down and held it up to her lips. He ordered her to drink and she put her lips up to the cup. Rhoa poured it slowly down her throat.

"You should get some sleep" he told her as he turned her to face the furs. She didn't move an inch.

"What am I going to do" she mumbled as she crawled onto his fursand bured herself in them. He saw her shuffle around for a moment and eventually lay still. He was sure she was sleep. With that much wine in her system there wasn't much else she could do.

He sighed, rubbed a hand down the side of his face, and wondered what he was going to do with the drunken girl in his bed. Usually the answer was obvious and involved a whole night of fun. This time he didn't think that'd be an option.


End file.
